Drarry Alphabet Drabbles
by chacus.amucus.kilier
Summary: A series of 26 Drarry drabbles, each one based on a word starting with the corresponding letter of the alphabet.
1. A: Award

It had been a month since the final battle. Harry had been invited to seemingly all of the funerals, but had only gone to the few he knew personally. But this was the moment he was dreading the most. They were going to give him an award. They were praising him for doing his duty. They were celebrating him and all of the death and destruction he had caused. He was going to get an Order of Merlin, First Class for being no better than Voldemort. But it was only four hours on one night. Then the trials would start.


	2. B: Brashness

There were two weeks left before school. Harry had not even thought about books or potion supplies. He had been in Death Eater trials all day, every day since the award ceremony. Today it was the Malfoys. Lucius had been sentenced to Azkaban. Narcissa was put on house arrest. Harry was the last person to testify at Draco's trial - the only one on his behalf. Apparently the Savior's good opinion was enough; he was only put on parole. When Harry tried to give him his wand back, Draco stormed off, mumbling, "I neither need nor want your pity, Potter."


	3. C: Cemetery

It was August 31st. Tomorrow Harry would catch the train to Hogwarts, which he would ride with his best friends and his girlfriend. It would be his last attempt at a normal school year like a normal eighteen-year-old. Spending the last day of his summer at a cemetery trying to talk to his parents did not seem like the best way to start trying to be normal. His chuckle at that thought was rife with desperation. Who was he kidding? He was Harry Potter: The Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, The Savior of the Wizarding World. He would never be normal.


	4. D: Dinner

The train ride was uneventful. Hermione summarized the textbooks. Harry, Ron, and Ginny discussed quidditch. When they finally reached Hogsmeade, Harry was surprisingly sad that this was his last carriage ride to the gates. The sorting ceremony introduced nine new Ravenclaws, seven new Hufflepuffs, eleven new Gryffindors, and eight new Slytherins. The food at the feast was delicious as usual. Last, the headmistress's announcements. She made note of curfews and the Forbidden Forrest. But her last announcement caught everyone's attention. This year the eighth years would be partnered up and would share all classes and a dorm with that person.


	5. E: Enthusiasm

Headmistress McGonagall had the eighth years wait while she sent all of the younger years off to bed. She explained that the purpose of the pairings were to help end the animosity between houses. It wasn't surprising that most Gryffindors ended up paired with Slytherins. Hermione was paired with Daphne Greengrass, Ron with Blaise Zabini, and Harry with Draco Malfoy. Harry received a death glare when his name was called. The headmistress quickly sent them up to their rooms. "I can't wait to go to sleep tonight," Harry quipped, his words drenched with fake enthusiasm. "Constant vigilance," he added, leaving.


	6. F: Fissure

The first weeks, Harry and Draco only spoke in classes. For the project, Harry would hang out with Ron in the vicinity of Draco and Blaise. But, it was still stressful. It didn't help when Ginny cornered Harry in the corridor after dinner. She asked why she never saw him. Harry explained he couldn't go anywhere without Malfoy. When Ginny suggested he was getting nasty towards her, he cracked. "Maybe I shouldn't be in a relationship if I have no time for one," Harry said before storming back to his room. In his anger, he forgot to silence his bed.


	7. G: Gastrosopher

Draco had just lain down when Harry started screaming. He covered his ears and yelled for Potter to shut-up, but he didn't respond. Draco rose and shook Harry awake. Harry's only response was to apologize, silence his curtains, and roll over. Harry didn't sleep again that night. Before Draco woke up, Harry dressed and grabbed Ron from his room to go to breakfast. Ron was shoveling food into his mouth when Harry said he had broken up with Ginny. He was about to tell of the night's occurrence with Draco, when he heard, "What the hell was that last night?"


	8. H: Hominiform

"Sorry I interrupted your beauty sleep, Malfoy. It won't happen again," Harry responded before leaving, dragging Ron behind him. They decided to head down towards Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. Half way there, Hagrid met them on the path. After greeting him and enquiring where he was headed, Hagrid explained that class would be by the lake. They were learning about mermaids. When the class had gathered, Harry whispered to Hermione why they were at the lake. She recited the chapter on mermaids and began listing other hominiforms. Only Blaise noticed Draco's curious glares at Harry throughout class.


	9. I: Idolatry

A week into October and Blaise was still the only person to have noticed Draco's change in demeanor around Harry. He couldn't reign in his curiosity any longer and so dragged Draco out to the Black Lake one afternoon before dinner. "What's going on with you? You haven't taken any digs at Potter lately - even when he offered up perfect opportunities. All you do is stare at him like some sort of idol worship, like one of his fangirls." Blaise saw sadness in Draco's eyes.

"Do you remember my nightmares in sixth year?" Blaise nodded. "He has them, too."


	10. J: Jettatura

"Damn," Blaise responded, adding, "Double damn."

"Why double?" Draco asked.

"Incoming," Blaise explained.

Draco turned and watched as Harry walked the final few meters toward the pair. "Zabini," he greeted Blaise.

"Potter," he returned.

"Malfoy, I need to talk to you, preferably alone," he said, turning to Draco.

"Fine. Blaise, I'll be in for dinner when we're done," he said, never taking his eyes off Harry. When Blaise was out of hearing range, Draco asked, "What did you need?"

"Why haven't you been giving me the evil eye like usual?"

"This conversation needs time and firewhiskey. How about after dinner?"


	11. K: Kef

Sitting at their House tables, they finished at roughly the same time before Draco caught Harry's eye. He gave a subtle nod as he stood up. Harry followed a few minutes later. When Harry got up to their room, Draco already had the firewhiskey out and two glasses with two fingers apiece. It appeared to Harry as though Draco had already had at least one glass before Harry got there. Harry drained his first glass, knowing it would help the next ones go down smoother. They were still sitting, drinking in silence, each on their third glass, when Ron entered.


	12. L: Lacunar

Ron wasn't happy Harry was spending his night drinking with Draco, but eventually gave up trying to change his mind and left. Draco turned to Harry and suggested they go somewhere more private. Leading the way, Draco walked over to his wardrobe and leaned against the back panel. Not surprisingly, it slid out of the way opening into a round room with windows most of the way around. The only section of wall that didn't hold a window did have a fireplace. There were two armchairs in front of the fireplace with a table in between. They sat to talk.


	13. M: Meconomancy

They talked about their various nightmares: Draco's father escaping, Harry's parents blaming him for their death. Both had nightmares about Voldemort returning again. After about an hour, Draco had an idea. "Do you think they mean anything?" Draco asked.

"What?" Harry responded, confused.

"Our nightmares. Could they mean anything?" Draco explained.

"Aren't they just a representation of our fears?... I've spent too much time with 'Mione."

"They could be. But they could mean something. There's a branch of dream divination - meconomancy. It's more like Legilimency than the shite Trelawney did. I think we should give it a try."

"Okay."


	14. N: Nightmare

_Harry was back in the graveyard surrounded by Death Eaters. He used expelliarmus as Voldemort shot a killing curse. The streaks of light met between them. It was happening again. Priori Incantatem. Harry saw Cedric, then his mother and father. There were others but he focused on his parents. His mother didn't look at him. His father only said, "It was your fault." From somewhere else, Harry heard someone calling his name._

He was shaken awake to find Draco leaning over him. The older boy took him in his arms and held him as he cried, whispering repeatedly, "I'm sorry."


	15. O: Oasis

The two boys talked after viewing Harry's nightmare. They had discussed viewing Draco's that night but agreed neither could handle it just then. Draco grudgingly admitted that the nightmares might not be anything more than their fears come to life, but Harry conceded that there was always a possibility. Harry surprised himself when he told the blonde boy how good it felt to share the weight with someone and to be held after his nightmare. They fell asleep that night with their arms wrapped around each other, Harry using Draco's chest as a pillow. Neither boy was plagued by nightmares.


	16. P: Pancakes

Draco woke up first the next morning, thankful it was a Saturday. He didn't know where this… commonality was headed, but he wanted to. He liked knowing someone understood what he went through almost every night. He had talked to Blaise, but Blaise had never had to do what Draco did. Of course, neither had Harry, but because of his connection with the Dark Lord, Harry had experienced it. When he felt the younger boy starting to wake, Draco called a house elf to bring them breakfast in bed. Hopefully Harry would want to discover where this was going, too.


	17. Q: Quiet

Harry was quiet through breakfast and for the rest of the day. He wanted Draco to speak first. He didn't want to talk about his own nightmare, but he didn't want to ask Draco about his nightmares, so Harry wanted the blonde to set the tone. Draco noticed the other boy's silence, but didn't want to breach it. He didn't know what to say in response to the nightmare he had witnessed and felt his own were insignificant in comparison. Sunday was spent with their friends. They both knew small talk was pointless, but neither was ready to open up.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry for the wait. I've had papers and projects due recently, so wasn't able to think about my writing. Please tell me what you think.


	18. Author's Note

This is just a note to apologize for not updating in so long. I have a couple bigger projects going on that sort of got in the way, but now everything's organized again so expect an update in the next couple of days! Thank you for reading :)

Also, if you're a writer, consider checking out the 2012 Hogwarts Games on the HPFC (Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges) forum. They're looking to turn out pretty exciting.


End file.
